


More Than A Spark

by Switch842



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: AU - Kickboxing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Kickboxing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: Being new in town, Nicky needs to make some friends and find something to do other than work and go home. Andy takes him to her kickboxing gym where he is introduced to one of the trainers, Joe. Is this the start of something new and exciting?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	More Than A Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I started kickboxing a few years ago, I've been wanting to write a kickboxing AU but I never quite got one to work. Then I saw [Wolf](https://youtu.be/BO6CQv8CGEY) and a plot bunny was born. And then I saw the [Men's Health workout video](https://youtu.be/VBx_LT8OzRE) that Marwan did for that movie and my brain melted a little. So, here's an Old Guard Kickboxing AU that I hope someone else wants?
> 
> Not sure how long this is going to be yet. A rough estimate would be 4-5 chapters. No smut yet, but that'll be coming. And maybe a little angst. Cos I'm me and that's what I do.
> 
> Also, no Nile or Quyhn in chapter one, but they will be coming.
> 
> And thanks to Bri for the beta. :-D

Nicky was a few paces behind Andy as they walked into the gym. Looking at all the weights and equipment had him feeling a little intimidated. But Andy insisted that everyone was really nice, and the classes were a lot of fun. He had to agree it could be a good way to meet people. He had moved to London three months ago, and the only people he had met were his coworkers at the university. Andy and Nile were the nicest of them all, but expanding his social circle outside people he saw every day at work could only be a good thing, right?

Andy stopped at the desk and exchanged a few words with a tall, blond-haired man behind the desk. Nicky stepped up next to her to see what this place was all about.

“Booker, this is Nicky,” Andy said. “Nicky, Booker.

“Sébastien,” he said, holding his hand out to Nicky. “But everyone calls me Booker because no one can speak proper French around here.”

“Nicolò, but Nicky, for similar reasons.”

Booker laughed loudly at that. “I’m gonna like you, Nicolò. Let me get Joe. He’s better at the rundown than me. Hey, Joe!”

Nicky turned to watch Booker waving at someone on the other side of the gym. There was a man working out on a set of pull-up bars, one slightly higher than the other. He would do a pull-up on one and then swing himself to the other, catching himself lightly, before repeating the action. He was also shirtless and possibly one of the most beautiful men Nicky had ever seen.

“Joe!” Booker called again, adding in a whistle to get his attention.

He finally looked their way and his face split with one of the biggest grins Nicky had ever seen. He dropped down from the bars and raced across the gym floor towards them.

“Andy!” he bellowed.

He ran up to them and picked Andy up, spinning her around as they laughed.

“Joe!” she exclaimed. “Put me down! You’re all sweaty!” She swatted playfully at his arm as he finally set her back down on the ground.

“Madre di Dio,” Nicky muttered under his breath.

This Joe had warm bronze skin, curly black hair cut close to his head with a full beard, and deep brown eyes that twinkled with mischief that was only enhanced by his bright smile. And the muscles. They weren’t too much, but he was toned and sleek and it was easy to see how he was able to pick up Andy like she weighed nothing.

“Have you brought us someone new?” he asked, finally spotting Nicky.

“I have,” she replied. She reached out to physically drag Nicky closer. “Joe, this is Nicky. Nicky, Joe. Nicky is new in town looking for something to do outside of work and to meet new people.”

“Hi, Nicky,” Joe said, holding out his hand to shake. “Yusuf, but you can call me Joe. It’s nice to meet you. Any friend of Andy’s is a friend of ours.”

“Nicolò,” Nicky said softly, shaking his hand. “Piacere. I mean, nice to meet you, too. Sorry.”

“Nessun problema,” Joe replied smoothly. “Italiano?”

“Sì,” Nicky replied, surprised at his easy response. “Non ho incontrato molte persone che parlano Italiano qui.”

“Well, I’m not fluent, but I can get by,” Joe said with a wink.

Andy just looked between the two men with a knowing smile on her face.

“So,” Joe continued. “Have you had any experience in kickboxing or anything similar?”

“Does archery count?”

“Archery? Wow, that’s a new one. I don’t think we’ve had any archers in here before, but we can work with that. Let me show you around.”

The floor was set-up in three main sections, from what Nicky could see. The area near the front had basic gym equipment – weights, a couple of treadmills, some medicine balls, a rowing machine, and a speed bag. Most of the floor was taken up by a series of heavy bags hanging from the ceiling. Set in a square, they looked like soldiers awaiting their orders. In the back was a small boxing ring in which a man and woman were currently sparring.

“As you can see,” Joe said as he walked Nicky around, “we take a whole-body approach to fitness here. We might be training for kickboxing, but part of that training is having the stamina and power to last a full match in the ring.”

“That makes sense,” Nicky said. “Are people free to come any time to train, or is it scheduled classes only?”

“Members can come use the weights and other equipment any time, like a standard gym. The use of the bags and the ring are reserved for scheduled times. Either classes or private instruction.”

Nicky nodded in understanding.

“There’s a locker room with showers in the back. We have some short classes scheduled around lunch time that have become popular with the office crowd,” Joe said.

“Good to know.”

“Any other questions?”

“I guess just about cost and schedule?”

“Sure. Let’s head back up to the front and I’ll get you some info.”

Nicky looked around some more as they made their way back up front. He liked what he saw, and he didn’t just mean Joe. The place was clean and well lit. The few people there seemed polite and helpful. He thought he might like it here.

Joe stepped behind the desk and pulled out several sheets of paper. Nicky looked around and spotted Andy and Booker over by the weight machines.

“Here is our schedule. We tend to have shorter classes during the day and longer ones at night. So, just pick whatever fits your schedule. Andy usually comes at night.”

Nicky looked over the schedule and saw a few times that could work.

“And here is our pricing sheet. It’s a monthly fee based on how many classes per week you attend. Again, the weights are available any time regardless of which package you choose. We do also offer the first class free, so if you want to just try it out before committing to something, that’s perfectly fine.”

“No. I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Nicky said. “Let’s start with twice a week and we can go from there.” He smiled at Joe, who smiled back and let out a little laugh.

“That’s… that’s great. Okay. I need you to fill these out,” Joe said, placing a couple forms in front of Nicky. “It’s the membership form and acknowledgement of the rules and guidelines. I’m guessing you don’t have boxing gloves at home?”

“I do not,” Nicky confirmed.

“Okay. Can I see your hand for a sec?” Joe asked, holding up his left hand like he wanted a high-five.

Nicky held his right hand up in front of Joe’s, centimeters separating them. Nicky may have been imagining it, but he thought he heard Joe take in a deep breath as their hands almost touched.

“Okay. Let me grab you a pair of gloves and a set of wraps while you work on those forms. Be right back.”

Nicky watched Joe walk away, admiring the way the muscles in his back flexed as he moved. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back to finish the forms.

He finished signing the last page just as Joe returned with the promised equipment. Nicky was disappointed to see he had put on a shirt, but then felt creepy for being disappointed and mentally scolded himself.

“Ah, great,” Joe said, as he saw the completed forms. “I’ll get you all set-up in the system and you’ll get an email receipt of the first charge, which will be prorated since it’s the middle of the month. Here’s your gear. If you want to come a little early to your first class, I can help you with the wraps. They can be kind of tricky the first few times. Any lingering questions?”

“No,” Nicky said. “I’m just looking forward to getting started.”

“Well, we’re excited to have you here,” Joe said, holding out his hand for Nicky to shake. “Welcome to The Old Guard.”


End file.
